


Of Cream Puffs, Tongue Piercings, and Lattes

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: The Rarepair Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba hasn't had a long term relationship since he and Kyoutani broke up, and he's not looking for one, but what starts as a casual fling might develop into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat's Meow

Yahaba walked into the Cat's Meow bar and scanned the room. He had just finished his shift at the Mint Leaf Cafe, and as usual, Kuroo and Yaku were behind the bar, and Suga, Tendou, and Bokuto were occupying three of the stools. Kyoutani and Akaashi were in a booth in the corner, and Watari was with them, as well as a woman Yahaba didn't recognize. Kyoutani waved him over, so Yahaba made his way toward them. Before he reached the booth, he caught sight of an attractive new face sitting at the bar, talking to Kuroo. Yahaba eyed the stranger, who'd been blocked by Tendou and Suga when Yahaba had glanced that direction from the doorway, and noticed that the stranger was scanning the room and nursing what was probably his first drink.

"I thought you might like him," Watari said with a grin when Yahaba reached them. Yahaba tilted his head. "He came in a while ago. Blond, athletic, he's kind of got the whole delinquent look going on. He even drank something that Kuroo set on fire earlier. He's totally your type," he explained. So that wasn't the stranger's first drink. Kyoutani kicked Watari under the table. Or he tried to. Watari anticipated the attack and shifted his legs out of harm's way.

"I don't have a type," Yahaba grumbled. He noticed Akaashi was processing Watari's description of the man at the bar, and glanced at Kyoutani. "Yes, Kyoutani and I dated in high school. Yes, we are much happier as friends, and no, Watari, I really don't have a type," Yahaba finished, rounding on Watari before he could insist that yes, Yahaba did have a type. Akaashi blinked, and Kyoutani sighed and leaned his head back.

"Just go flirt," Kyoutani said, flapping a hand in the direction of the stranger. "Watari and I both saw the way you were checking him out."

"Just remember that you're running low on excuses to give Oikawa, so don't be late tomorrow," Watari added. Yahaba rolled his eyes and considered staying and being the fifth wheel just out of spite, but then he glanced over and saw that the stranger was watching him. Yahaba decided he'd deal with his friends later and approached the bar.

"Hey, Yahaba. You want anything?" Kuroo asked.

"Sure," Yahaba replied, glancing sideways at the newcomer.

"Whatever he's getting, I'll pay," the stranger offered, shooting a flirtatious smirk in Yahaba's direction. Yahaba raised an eyebrow as Kuroo poured his usual, which was actually just whatever flavor of rum Kuroo happened to have on hand at the time.

"That doesn't work on Yahaba," Yaku muttered under his breath.

"How would you know? You've got your excitable owl, so you've never tried to seduce Yahaba," Suga called from his seat a few stools over. Bokuto looked up from nursing his long island when he heard the word owl.

"Yaku's too strong-willed for Yahaba anyway," Tendou added, smirking.

"Is that so?" the stranger mused, gaze roaming over Yahaba with increased interest. "Yahaba, right? I'm definitely paying for your drink." Yahaba chuckled and shrugged.

"They're right, you know. If you're trying to get me drunk so you can take me home tonight, you're wasting your time and money," Yahaba informed him. "There's a much better way to get my interest." The stranger tilted his head curiously and paid for the drink anyway. He watched as Yahaba lifted his glass and sipped at his drink.

"So how should I go about getting you to come home with me?" the stranger asked when Yahaba didn't clarify. Yahaba set his glass down, then leaned toward the stranger.

"First, what's your name?" he asked.

"Terushima Yuuji," the stranger replied. Yahaba allowed a confident half-smirk to twist his lips as he leaned farther into Terushima's space, until their foreheads were almost touching.

"Well, Terushima Yuuji, there's just one thing you have to say, but you have to say it right," Yahaba informed him, keeping his voice low. Then he stood and pulled Terushima to his feet. Terushima blinked, but allowed Yahaba to guide him.

"What do I have to say?" Terushima asked, realizing his was shorter than Yahaba as he looked up at him.

"Just one word," Yahaba replied, leaning down to murmur against his earlobe. "You have to say 'please'." Terushima couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body when Yahaba's lips brushed the shell of his ear as he spoke. Terushima swallowed hard.

"If I say it, what are you going to do?" he questioned, trying to keep up his usual cocky attitude. Yahaba hooked his fingers through the shorter man's belt loops and pulled him closer by the hips.

"I'm going to take you home and make you _beg_ for me to take you," Yahaba informed him, almost purring as he lowered his mouth to brush his lips against the spot just below Terushima's ear. Terushima tried to resist the urge to whimper and melt into Yahaba's hold, and only partially succeeded. Yahaba grinned and let his teeth drag lightly over Terushima's earlobe. "I'm waiting."

"Please," Terushima rasped, voice coming out more roughly than he meant it to. Yahaba straightened, then slid an arm around Terushima's waist, pressing them together as Yahaba pressed his lips to the other's in a kiss that was frustratingly light after Yahaba's teasing. Terushima pressed up into the kiss, wanting more, but Yahaba drew back, leaving Terushima chasing after him with a disgruntled frown. Yahaba brought his free hand up to stroke Terushima's jaw, keeping him from reaching Yahaba's mouth for another kiss.

"Let's get out of here," Yahaba suggested, shifting his hold on Terushima's waist to guide him toward the door.

"You didn't even finish your drinks! That's a waste of good alcohol!" Kuroo complained. Yahaba ignored Kuroo, as well as the whistle from the direction of Kyoutani and Watari.


	2. The Mint Leaf Cafe

When Yahaba woke up, Terushima was gone. Yahaba sighed, disappointed, then realized he hadn't gotten the man's number and groaned. Yahaba shook his head, told himself that maybe Terushima would show up at the Cat's Meow again some time, then got ready for work.

Kyoutani was already at the Mint Leaf when Yahaba got there for his shift.

"You look tired," Kyoutani greeted him. "Long night?"

"You saw who I took home last night. Did you expect me to get much sleep?" Yahaba replied easily. "Did you know he had a tongue piercing?" Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

"I don't need that much detail on your sex life, Shigeru," Kyoutani informed him.

"I'm pretty sure it's your duty as my best friend to ask for all the details of my sex life," Yahaba countered.

"I haven't cared about your sex life since we broke up. Why would I start now?"

"That's a lie. You were very interested when I went on a date with Iwaizumi when I first started working here."

"That's because-"

"You had a thing for Iwaizumi too, I remember. That's part of why there was no second date," Yahaba said loftily.

"I thought it was because Iwaizumi didn't think workplace romance was a good idea," Kyoutani replied innocently.

"The point stands. And even if it didn't, you never fail to ask me the same question every time I take someone home," Yahaba reminded him.

"You're a dick."

"But you love me anyway," Yahaba cooed.

"Don't do that. You sound like fucking Oikawa," Kyoutani snapped.

"Nah, he's after the one with the thighs," Yahaba mused. "Anyway, are you going to ask?" Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So on the usual scale of one to me, how was your friend with the undercut and the apparently noteworthy tongue piercing?" The bell over the door rang announcing a new customer as Yahaba considered his answer.

"Absolutely amazing," he decided. "Maybe better than you, actually, and definitely worth being tired at work today. Too bad he didn't give me his number, because I'd love to get my hands on him again," Yahaba finished as he turned to face the customer...and froze.

"I'm flattered. Does this mean I get a round two if I ask nicely?" Terushima asked, grinning smugly at the two baristas.

"Uh, Shigeru? Is that...?" Kyoutani trailed off. Yahaba nodded and stepped forward. After taking the man's order with minimal awkwardness and making his drink - Yahaba memrized it, because Oikawa had been nagging him lately to remember customers' orders, not because he definitely wanted another night with the hot guy who'd left before he woke up that morning - and held the drink out to Terushima, only to snatch it out of reach when he went to grab it. Yahaba held out his phone instead.

"You can have this if you give me your number," Yahaba told him calmly. Terushima's grin widened.

"Okay," he agreed, taking the phone and typing in his number, then trading for the coffee. Since there was no one else in the cafe at the moment, Terushima leaned against the counter as he sipped his drink. "I didn't expect to see you here," he commented. "Now I regret getting my coffee at the Owl Feather for the last week."

"Well, there are some cute baristas over there, so I can't blame you," Yahaba replied. Kyoutani scowled.

"I swear, if you start commenting on Akaashi's ass again, I'm going to punch you," he snapped.

"You know I only talk about his ass because you're dating him and it's funny to see you get flustered, especially because I'm just saying what you're thinking," Yahaba countered innocently. "Not that Akaashi doesn't have an excellent ass, but I have my eye on someone else's at the moment," he added, winking at Terushima, who winked back despite the faint flush on his cheeks.

"When's your break?" Terushima asked.

"It'll be a while; I just started my shift," Yahaba replied apologetically.

"That's okay," Terushima answered, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Since I have your number now, how about I text you when I'm off work for the day?" Yahaba suggested.

"That would be great," he agreed happily. Terushima left a few minutes after that, and once he was gone, Kyoutani turned to Yahaba and fixed him with a very specific scowl.

"I don't know," Yahaba said before Kyoutani could ask. Because Yahaba taking someone home from the bar and wishing for a second round was one thing. But actually getting someone's number and potentially seeing them again was another.

"Don't take him to dinner and talk ask about his family if you don't know yet," Kyoutani replied. "You know you get attached when you take people on actual dates." Yahaba huffed and frowned at him. Kyoutani just met his gaze steadily.

"I know. I'll see how tonight goes, then decide," Yahaba said after a moment. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kyoutani looked like he wanted to say more, but just then, the bell over the door rang, announcing the unwelcome beginning of the Bookstore Trio's daily assault on the peace of the Mint Leaf Cafe.


End file.
